Eres la razon de mi existir
by paola43
Summary: Esta es una historia Kevedd! Merece reviews? espero que les guste :33
1. Chapter 1

Era un lindo y soleado día en el vecindario y Eddy a penas estaba despertando, despertó un poco alterdo y sudado, había tenido un sueño muy raro anoche no le quiso dar mucha importancia y decidió tomar su toalla y entrar a bañarse mientas el agua caía sobre su cuero el seguía pensando en aquel sueño, el y Doble "D" bajo un cielo estrellado los 2 hablando como buenos amigos que siempre habían sido y de un momento a otro Doble "D" se soltaba a llorar, Eddy no sabia porque solo lo abrazaba, pero no fue cualquier abrazo, fue uno sincero, con amor. Eddy decició hablar.

-¿Que pasa cabeza de calcetín porque lloras?-Pregunto Eddy aún abrazándolo.

-Esque mi-mis pa-padres qui-quieren que m-m-me valla Eddy-Dijo Doble "D" con voz entre cortada y limpiándose las lágrimas con su típico gorro negro.

-Pe-pero Doble D tu no puedes irte t-te ne-necesito aqu-aqui-Dijo Eddy mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos.

-¿M-m-me nec-nece-necesitas?-Pregunto Edd separándose un poco de los brazos de Eddy.

Eddy volteó la cabeza aún abrazando a Edd por la cintura, después de unos segundos Eddy continuo hablando.

-Si cabeza de calcetín te necesito y no solo como mejor amigo si no como algo más-Eddy se fue acercando poco a poco a la cara de Edd y lo beso fue un beso corto pero los dos se sorprendieron mucho.

-¡¿E-Eddy qu-que su-sucedió?!-Preguntaba Doble "D" rojo, nervioso y muy sorprendido.

-N-no lo s-se cabeza de calcetín solo sucedió ¡LO SIENTO!-Decía Eddy desesperado y a punto de llorar, Doble "D" en un impulso para que Eddy no llorara lo volvió a besar, pero no fue cualquier beso no fue como el anterior, este... este fue especial, más apasionado y lindo, húmedo pero a la vez cálido, los dos lentamente cerraron los ojos, se acostaron en el césped muy muy despacio, Doble "D" sintió como Eddy le mordía los labios eso le gustaba hasta lo exitaba podríamos decirlo, Eddy poso lentamente sus manos en las caderas de Edd, Doble "D" puso sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Eddy, los dos disfrutaban de ese beso, en ese momento la mano de Eddy comenzó a desender lentamente por el cuerpo de Edd, su mano seguía bajando el sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era muy estúpido pero no podía detenerse seguía bajando hasta que... Eddy despertó como lo había dicho al principio alterado y sudado, después de recordar todo su sueño y quedar más confundido de lo que ya estaba salió de la regadera y comenzó a vestirse, su atuendo cambio un poco ya que no era el mismo niño de 12 años ahora tenía 17 años, ya había crecido un poco más y se vestía un poco diferente pantalón azul, chamarra de cuero negro y debajo una playera blanca y como siempre sus tenis rojos, el cabello le había crecido también y ahora lo tenia morado, como de costumbre en su casa no había nada asi que decidió que era hora de desayunar.  
Se preparo huevos y jugo de naranja, no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño, cuando termino lavo sus platos y se encamino a casa de Ed esperaba que Doble "D" no estuviera ahí ya que le daba miedo que su sueño significara lo que el estaba pensando...


	2. ¿Más que amigos?

Eddy y Doble D estaban llendo para aquel campo abandonado para hablar un poco, cuando llegó Kevin en su flameante motocicleta.

-Hey doble tonto-Grito Kevin, Edd se volteó lentamente un poco sonrojado y con una sonrisa respondió.

-¿S-s-si Ke-Kevin?-Respondió doble D nervioso.

-Necesito tu ayuda con algo nerd-Dijo Kevin apoyándose en su valiosa motocicleta para ser más exactos en el manubrio y viendo al chico del gorro negro directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa seductora.

-Ammmm claro Kevin no me opongo solo una pregunta ¿Para que requieres mis conocimientos?-Preguntó Doble D olvidándose completamente de que Eddy estaba ahí.

-Bueno esto es un poco vergonzoso pero necesito tu ayuda en matemáticas y química, digo si tu quieres, es más cuanto quieres yo te pago-Dijo Kevin insistiendo en que el moreno fuera a su casa.

-Oooo pero Kevin...-Antes de poder responder Eddy se hizo presente.

-Acepta cabeza de calcetín es buena oferta y te dará dinero-Dijo Eddy perdiéndose en sus absurdos y ambiciosos frotándose las manos y medio encorvándose.

-Disculpa a mi ambicioso amigo Eddy, Kevin será un placer ir a tu casa y poder pasar un poco de mis conocimientos para que saques mejores notas y no será necesario que me pagues lo haré con todo el gusto del mundo, solo dime cuando y a que hora-Dijo Doble D como siempre tan amable y lindo.

-Bien te veré hoy a las 3 en mi casa te pido no llegues tarde por favor-Dijo Kevin sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara, y siguiendo su camino para que Edd y Eddy siguieran el suyo, Eddy miró un poco molesto a Doble D.

-¿Eddy pasa algo?-Dijo Edd.

-¿Porqué aceptaste?-Preguntó el más pequeño de los ed´s.

-Pues Kevin necesitaba ese favor, no entiende muy bien las matemáticas y las ciencias definitivamente no son lo suyo, yo haría lo mismo por ti y lo sabes-Dijo Edd sonando tan lindo y tierno como siempre, Eddy se relajo no se podía enojar con Doble D era demasiado lindo solo sonrió y le contestó con un ok.  
Eddy se sentía raro junto al chico de gorro negro, como si quisiera abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo.

-Doble D tengo algo importante que decirte-Dijo Eddy en cuanto llegaron a aquel campo y se sentaron.

-¿Qué pasa Eddy?-Respondió Edd con dulzura.

-Creo que me gusta alguien-Soltó de repente Eddy.

-Oooo eso es genial Eddy te felicitó al fin encontraste el amor y dime... ¿Quién es la afortunada? Claro si se puede saber.

-Pues es que no se como lo vallas a tomar-Respondió un poco sonrojado Eddy.

-Solo dimelo amigo no creo que sea tan malo-Dijo el otro como siempre tan comprensivo y dulce.

-Pues eres tu-Eddy tomó la iniciativa y se abalanzó sobre el que por años había sido su mejor amigo hasta ese momento y lo beso dulcemente en los labios, no era su primer beso juntos estaba aquel que Kevin los obligo a darse para no decir el segundo nombre de Eddy, pero ese no contaba este fue especial este fue con amor.  
Edd quitó abruptamente a su mejor amigo y le dijo.

-Amigo Eddy lamento decepcionarte y no corresponderte pero mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más-Dijo Doble D un poco apenado y desconcertado por el beso que su mejor amigo le había robado.

-Lo siento cabeza de calcetín, solo fue un impulso, lo siento mucho-Eddy muy a penado y sonrojado salió corriendo dejando solo a Doble D.  
El chico con el gorro negro simplemente se puso de pie y emprendió el camino a casa ya que tenía una cita con Kevin, iba muy distraído tenía que hablar con Eddy pero debía esperar a que este se tranquilizará mientras haría los compromisos que tenía.


	3. ¿Por qué me besas?

Edd iba muy pensativo caminando a su casa no se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 3:55, muy calmado miró su reloj mientras llegaba al cul-de-sac, cuando vio la hora alarmado corrió a su casa, tomo sus libros de ciencias y fue corriendo hasta la casa de Kevin, cuando llego a su puerta eran las 4:02, preocupado tocó desesperadamente la puerta de el de ojos esmeralda, el pelirrojo al parecer lo esperaba detrás de la puerta porque abrió de inmediato.

-S-saludos Ke-kevin lamento hab-haber llegado tarde-Dijo Edd jadeando.

-Tranquilo Doble idiota, pasa por favor-Dijo Kevin notando que doble D fruncía el seño cuando lo llamaba doble idiota por más amable que lo dijera no sonaba bien, al final Kevin solo soltó una sonrisa y dejó que el pequeño chico pasará.

-Gracias Kevin, agradecería que no me llames idiota-Dijo Doble D pasando y notando la casa de Kevin perfectamente ordenada como la de el, pero sin las etiquetas obviamente.

-Si lo siento Doble D, ¿Dónde quisieras estudiar Edd?-Preguntó Kevin gentilmente.

-Donde a ti se te haga mas cómodo Kev-Dijo Edd pronunciando tímidamente el apodo del atleta para ser mas específicos lo pronuncio casi en un susurro.

-Hummm ¿Kev? Hace años que nadie me llamaba así, desde que Nazz se mudó de hecho...-Dijo Kevin, El más pequeño de los Edd´s sabía que a Kevin le costaba pronunciar aquellas palabras, el pelirrojo extrañaba mucho a la rubia era su mejor amiga y aunque seguían en contacto, podía pasar un mes y Kevin no sabia nada de Nazz.

Hubo un incómodo silencio hasta que el de ojos esmeralda decidió hablar.

-Bueno pero eso no importa ya, subamos a mi habitación para "estudiar"-Kevin hizo comillas sin que Edd lo notara.

Los 2 en silencio subieron hasta la habitación de Kevin, cuando llegaron Edd puso los libros de ciencias sobre el escritorio de Kevin, y el pelirrojo cerró la puerta tras de si.

-Bien Kevin con que...-El chico de la gorra negra no pudo continuar hablando puesto que recibió un beso de el mas alto, Kevin mordió timida pero a la vez salvajemente el labio de el de los ojos cian, Eddward no sabía como reaccionar, disfrutaba que los labios de el atleta estuvieran sobre los suyos, para ser sincero con el mismo le excitaba que el de los ojos esmeralda mordiera salvaje pero delicada y tiernamente sus labios, o único que quería saber era el porque lo hacía, así que decidió separarlo un poco.

-Ke-kevin-Dijo casi en un susurro que solo el y el pelirrojo pudieron escuchar, después de eso soltó un leve gemido.

-Solo disfruta Edd-Dijo Kevin aprovechando que doble D había abierto la boca para poder meter su lengua y que doble D estallara en el éxtasis.

-Ke-kevin t-te pido q-que par-pares-Dijo el más bajito gimiendo y jadeando pero finalmente logro apartar a Kevin.

-Lo siento Edd, de verdad perdóname se que no te gustó, lo siento solo me deje llevar-Dijo el de la gorra roja apenado, arrepentido y muy muy sonrojado.

-Kevin a decir verdad... Fue el mejor beso que he recibido en toda mi vida-Dijo el de cabello azabache haciendo que Kevin levantara la cabeza y sus ojos se iluminaran, sintió el impulso de volver a besar a doble D pero el de ojos cian lo interrumpió-Te separé porque quiero saber... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Pregunto Edd causando una leve sonrisa en el pelirrojo.

-¿Aún no lo entiendes doble idio... perdón doble D?-Pregunto el de ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Que quieres decir?-Eddward estaba mas confundido que antes.

-Me gustas...-Fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo mientras volvía a bajar la mirada sonrojada, estaba muy a penado no sabia como reaccionaria Edd, hasta que el chico tímido que tenia a lado lo beso, cuando se separo las únicas palabras que pudo articular fueron.

-Creo que tu también me gustas...-Doble D tenía muchas cosas que pensar además de hablar con Eddy ya que esa misma tarde lo había besado pero no había sentido la conexión que sintió con el pelirrojo.

El mas alto lo abrazo y susurro un _te quiero,_ que solo ellos 2 lograron escuchar al que el de ojos cian respondió _yo también kevin pero debemos_ hablar, Kevin confundido miro a doble D y pidió que le explicara que sucedía, el mas bajito comenzó a explicarle lo que paso esa misma tarde con su mejor amigo a cada palabra que decía Kevin se enfurecía más y más.

-_Si hay muchas cosas en que pensar...-_Dijo para si doble D mientras intentaba calmar a Kevin.


End file.
